Operation Prime
by Ligerous Prime
Summary: A long way from Earth, war is brewing. A planet called Cybertron is being shaken to its roots, until it has rusted over. And now with the help of a few humans the Cybertronian life forms fight their war on Earth, hoping to find a way to restore their planet as they desperately search for the important source of their life. Feel free to review! Sorry it's so long! XD)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Time, it goes on forever, never stops to take a break. And nor do we, every day we fight to the death, and for what? We fight for you and your planet. So that the Decepticons would not be a threat to you when we were gone. I am an Autobot and I am proud of it. I will always be an Autobot.

I may have been the smallest to begin with but today I am strong and proud. I have completed all of my training and I am now a scout. I will train to be a warrior beside Bumblebee, my partner, for now, but one day, we'll be on a real mission.

I am the second daughter of Tiger and the first of Lion. My older sister is Tigerlily, but she acts as if she doesn't even know me. I am happy to get a partner that isn't Felica or Deceptidog this time. I have had four partners so far and all of them were slaughtered by Starscream, but if I tell you the whole story, you will never know the whole truth.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

 _The Beginning_

Hundreds of years ago the planets were peaceful. They were calm, but one planet had some whom wanted power and wouldn't stop at anything to get it. At this time the humans wanted to know more about that planet. They launched hundreds of satellites into orbit around the planet. After two days of being in orbit, the satellites crashed into the surface of the planet. They were not alone and they were soon found...

Soon after, a war broke out and the bots were divided into two groups based on their blood, the Autobots and Decepticons. The satellites were divided as well. Those on the Autobot team were called the Felicas, and they were led by Caracal, while those with the Decepticons were named the Deceptidogs, and they were led by Wolf. Ligerous was the smallest and youngest, many of her companions saw her as immature and childish.

A day before Caracal transferred her to training as a scout with the Autobots, Tiger and Lion were attacked and killed by Wolf and her second in command, Singer. Ligerous thought about her hate of Cons and their filthy flea bags, as she described them.

Soon the planet rusted over and the Autobots were forced to evacuate, leaving the Felicas to fend for themselves. They had no way to get off the planet, so Caracal planned on staying on the rusting planet. He and two of the cats went to search for a place to make a camp, but only the two that had gone with him returned, and they were frantic.

They claimed to have seen the Con leader, but the other cats ignored them. They made a base where they were, and waited for the star to set. Then out of the shadows, the Decepticon leader, Megatron, came holding Caracal's dead body. He set the cat on the ground and the others gathered to soothe their curiosity about their dead leader.

Ligerous said, "Why have you brought us his body?"

"I have brought it as a peace offering," he said, an evil glint in his eyes, "If you promise to fight for me, I will take you and your kind off of this planet."

"And if we don't?" Ligerous asked.

"Then you will pay gravely."

Ligerous looked around and saw Deceptidogs surrounding the camp, "Wow, you've really outdone yourself this time. Fine, but don't expect us to stay with you long."

"Oh, you won't leave," he replied

"We'll see about that," she replied as she shook his hand in agreement, "Even if you convince them," she gestured at the other cats, "I will never stay, because I am loyal and I **don't** trust _you_."

"You have a very strong opinion and loyalty for a _kitten_."

" **Nobody** calls me _kitten_ ," she said, grabbing his arm and looking straight into his eyes, so that he knew that she was being serious. She glared at him and he glared back, "If you don't hurt me, I won't hurt any of your _clones_."

"They **aren't** clones, their _my_ **army**."

"It doesn't look that way to me," she commented back. Then they went onto the warship. All of the cats around Ligerous were tense with fear. She flicked her tail to tell them that she could sense their fear, because if she could sense it then the Dogs would too. As long as she was around Decepticons or Deceptidogs, Ligerous was swearing on her life. And she only lost once. It was to Wolf and Singer's apprentice, Arrow, but the young pup didn't kill Ligerous. Ligerous soon grew very fond of the little scout.

After a while they came upon a small planet with life. "Ligerous, come with me and Singer," Wolf commanded proudly, Ligerous slunk after her and through the ground-bridge glaring at the Decepticons. One stood out, Starscream, so she glared especially meanly toward him. And apparently he had noticed because he flinched at her stare.

"Get to work, _pretty kitty_ ," Wolf growled at her. Ligerous flinched as Wolf pushed her to the ground and she fought the urge to attack her, "You're very good at not fighting back, I like that. Maybe you'll be dumb enough not to attack me during battle."

"I'm ten times as smart as you'll ever be," Ligerous snarled back, "and I saw the way you treated Arrow. It's not her fault that she doesn't want to _murder_ in, **cold blood** , the one that she was fighting because they are at her paws in the dirt. What she did was _noble_ and that is something that is very valuable, and you **need** more warriors like that."

"We're not here to talk, we're here to find Energon," Wolf retorted.

"I caught a scent," Singer announced to the others, "We hit it good." In front of him was an Energon deposit.


	3. Chapter 2 Trouble

**Chapter 2**

 _Trouble_

The Decepticons bridged the Energon up to their ship. As soon as they returned Wolf went back to ordering Ligerous, but before Wolf could react, Ligerous leaped back through the bridge. Cheetah ran toward the bridge, but it closed before he could catch her, and the Cons left.

She opened her mouth so that the scents in the air would hit the roof of her mouth. When she scented nothing she gave up and moved on thinking of where the Autobots would have gone. She searched for them for three nights and two days, but one the third day she found drips of Energon on the ground.

After about a day of tracking the Energon, she finally caught up with the Autobots. Sneakily, she tried to figure out which one had been leaking Energon, but fortunately whoever it had been had gotten it stopped.

Ligerous set up a camp near the Autobots and she watched them. She noticed that they all looked weak and vulnerable, but alive. Then, Ligerous heard something behind her, and she turned around to see Wolf and Singer calling the youngest of their team's name. Arrow was lost and they wanted to find her.

She looked around to see Arrow hiding from them. Slowly, she approached Arrow, hoping that the Autobots would find Wolf and Singer before they found her. When Arrow saw Ligerous she tensed, ready to run, Ligerous flicked her tail to show that she was there to help. Arrow immediately calmed.

"What are you doing here?" Ligerous asked her once she was closer to the pup.

"I came to talk to Optimus," Arrow answered. Then, she flinched as she noticed that Wolf and Singer were running right toward them.

Ligerous ducked hoping that they would go right over her, but instead they came right towards her. She prepared to face the Allspark, for she knew that she had no chance against the two Deceptidogs, but right as they leaped towards her, they were shot out of the air.

Ligerous turned to see one of her many partners standing beside her. As he turned to shoot Arrow she swiped at him with her paws, "Bee! Friendly fire only. This is not an enemy," she told him.

All of the noise attracted the other Autobots and soon Ligerous and Arrow were surrounded. Ligerous nodded to Optimus.

"This _random_ Deceptidog wanted to speak with you. It sounded important, you might get blown up or something if you don't," she told him sarcastically.

"Thanks, Ligerous," he sighed back, "What would you like?"

"Um," she stuttered and Optimus noticed that she wanted to speak alone.

"I understand," he replied.

"Wait, I don't understand! Where are you two going? I want to come," Ligerous started saying, but Optimus cut her off before she could say any more.

"Why don't you go with Bee and patrol the borders," he suggested.

"No! Bee will come with **me** and we _will_ patrol the borders. Jeez, you'd think that you would have _learned_ something by now," Ligerous responded to him.

"What are you talking about? You just do the opposite of what I tell you," Optimus pointed out.

"Whatever, Bee come on," Ligerous said to him. She transformed into a liger and started running toward the setting sun. He transformed into a custom _Camaro_ and raced after her. Suddenly, Ligerous stopped. Bee looked ahead to see around ten Deceptidogs and Cons ready to attack.

Ligerous grabbed him and ran away from the camp, following her training. When Bee saw a place where they could shelter from the ricocheting bullets, he fell to the ground.

"Well, I wouldn't call that safe," she said as she looked at Bee. "We might need backup," she told Optimus.

"Okay, try to hold them off," he responded.

"He said to get rid of them ourselves," she told Bee and he nodded and caused a distraction as Ligerous snuck up to a Decepticon and leaped on top of him digging her claws and teeth into its metal plates until she tasted Energon. After she had killed about half of them, a ground bridge opened up, and the two partners chased the Cons and Dogs back to their ship.

"Where are they?" Optimus asked when he showed up.

"Don't you know that if you wait you miss out on all of the fun?" Ligerous replied, "Now, what I really want to know is how they found us. Do you know, pup?"

"It's Arrow and a matter of fact I do know," Arrow said to her.

"Okay, get on with it," Ligerous said impatiently.

"There is a tracker in your side," Arrow said.


	4. Chapter 3 Back in Jasper

Chapter 3

Back in Jasper

Ligerous lowered her hand to her side. When she had been on the Con ship, they must have put it on her. She had felt it.

'And they did it because Megatron is afraid of me,' Ligerous thought, smiling to herself. Then, she removed the tracker. She started leaking Energon, "I'm fine," she said, noticing that the others were inching closer, "If I can help injured cats, you'd better hope I can help myself," she told them. Most of them understood, but Arrow had a look of confusion on her face. "I was the Healer for the Felicas during my time as a kit. They appoint the smallest as the Healer to avoid injuries to them because they are usually weaker than the others."

"We are going to need a new place to be our base," Optimus said.

"They should've called you Obvious instead of Optimus," Ligerous remarked, "I was thinking about heading for Jasper, Nevada. I know a good place to stay."

"Who were your caretakers?" Arrow asked when they had gotten on the road again.

"Tiger and Lion. They were amazing, why do you ask?" Ligerous replied.

"I just wondered," Arrow responded.

"Well, just so that you know, they were slaughtered by Wolf and Singer," Ligerous hissed back. "And while you're asking, all of my partners were killed by Starscream; Sphinx, Rust, Hummingbird, and Wolf made Cheetah evil. This is a warning, we won't be talking about anyone dead," she said.

Ligerous looked ahead to see Jasper, Nevada the same way she had imagined it from Lion and Tiger's stories, though she knew that unlike them she wasn't made here.

Memories rushed through her as she led the way through the quiet city. They arrived at a vine-covered building. She transformed into her cat-form and snuck through a broken window and opened the front gate. Excitement filled Ligerous as she planned where to put everything.

"Wait, there is something wrong with the scent of the air here," Arrow observed, "There is a human here." Ligerous opened her mouth to let the scents hit the roof of her mouth. Then she changed into a cat and followed the scent to find a young girl hiding behind a large metal crate. The human ran and hid, so Ligerous gave chase.

"You are very tiny. I like to eat tiny humans," Ligerous said when she was within earshot of the girl and Arrow giggled. She shot a glare at Arrow and Arrow was silenced, "I'm out of good ideas, just come out."

"No!" the girl screamed and the other Autobots got closer.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Ligerous said as she transformed and snuck into the small space picking the girl up by her backpack.

"Hey, let go!" the girl said to Ligerous.

"Why? You aren't in charge of me," Ligerous responded.

"But I am, put her down, Ligerous," Optimus commanded. Ligerous folded her ears in disappointment, making the girl even more uncertain.

"Why-" Ligerous started, but Optimus cut her off.

"Explain yourself," he said simply.

"What? Why? I wanted to try I was the one to catch it I should be the one to rip all of the information out of it!" Ligerous said obviously angry, "You don't even know if it can talk! It is organic!"

"You have already talked to me," she pointed out.

"Good job, hot shot," Ligerous responded sarcastically before stepping back.

"Please proceed, we need to know what is going on here," Optimus told the girl.

"This is my home town, and we are all scared. There have been three attacks on us since the crystals fell from the sky. I knew to come here because I saw it in my dreams,"

"Wait, so you're crazy?" Ligerous asked.

"No, I just know something you don't."

"Go on," Ligerous pleaded.

"I know where the Allspark is."


	5. Chapter 4 Misunderstood

**Chapter 4**

 _Misunderstood_

"Wait, I don't understand why we need help from a human! We can just figure it out ourselves, and why a child?" Ligerous wondered angrily .

"Because I didn't go crazy when I saw you," the girl answered.

"Are you saying that children are more tolerant than the others on this planet?"

"No, we just have a more open mind than adults."

"And somehow that makes you special?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Pepper," she responded, "Pepper Alexandria."

"Who knows about these dreams?" he asked again.

"My mother, Soup, and Margaret," Pepper answered.

"Well, I'm Ligerous, nice to meet you. When is the next time you see Soup and Margaret, your partners I would assume," Ligerous said annoyingly.

"Tomorrow I will see Soup and Margaret at school, and they are my _friends_ not my **partners**."

"I will take you to school and I will pick up you and your friends, but I will need an Earth-based vehicle mode," Ligerous concluded and with a side-glance she knew that finally Optimus had given up and she had gotten her way.

Ligerous transformed into her cat-form and went to a nearby highway and watched the cars drive by. She drove back as a 2016 xts _Platinum_ Cadillac.


	6. Chapter 5 Multiplication

**Chapter 5**

 _Multiplication_

The next day Ligerous took Pepper to school.

"Remember not to tell them anything and make sure they come," Ligerous reminded her.

"Okay, Ligerous, I'm not dumb," Pepper said, annoyed.

Ligerous dropped her off and headed back to base. When she returned, she got a solo mission.

"Ligerous, I need you to look for other Felicas and Deceptidogs. If you find Cons report back here immediately," Optimus ordered her when she got back.

Ligerous swelled with excitement, "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Optimus asked her.

"If you're asking if I am going to die, then the answer is no," Ligerous answered, "I guess I'll see you later, don't die or get seriously mangled," Ligerous said then she left.

She drove until there was nowhere left to drive anymore then she transformed and tasted the air, it was dry, but she caught a familiar scent.

"Squirrel?!" Ligerous said surprised. Out of the shadows came a jumpy little cat and a dog with green eyes.

"Ligerous! You shouldn't be here! Mega- omph," Squirrel started but the dog gave her a little push and she fell over.

"That name is forbidden here! You will say 'You-Know-Who' for his name and 'You-Know-He' for his second in command's name," the dog said to Squirrel.

"It's nice now that you're back, Zompig," Ligerous said sarcastically, "but it isn't so nice to know that Voldemort has returned."

"You haven't changed one bit, Ligerous," Zompig responded.

"Why thank you. What does Voldemort want? And is 'You-Know-He' Voldemort's dog?" Ligerous asked.

"He wants you, dead," Squirrel answered.

"What a coincidence! I was just running from him!" Ligerous told them, "Come on, our base is more cozy than this place."

She took them back to the base and left to go pick up Pepper and her "friends". When she got there a Con was waiting, so as soon as she saw Pepper she honked and opened her door. Pepper pushed the other girls in and Ligerous started driving, going slow and watching the Con. It must have noticed because they were following Ligerous. She looked at it again, and noticed that this was not a normal Con.

"Wait till Arrow sees this," Ligerous said half to herself.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Knockout."


	7. Chapter 6 Dr Paintjob

**Chapter 6**

 _Dr. Paintjob_

"Pepper, why does your car talk?" a blond-haired girl asked.

"Soup! Not now!" Pepper answered.

"Scrap!" Ligerous said as her back tire was shot and she went flying into the air. She transformed and grabbed the humans, then she set them gently on the ground. Then, she transformed into her cat-form and attacked Knockout.

"Why did you come here?" Ligerous asked him, before aiming a swipe at his throat with her deadly claws.

"Why would I tell you? I have one more question, what shade of magenta is that?"

"You have earned it this time _Dr._ _Paintjob_! Learn to mind your business, because it is a custom **purple**!" Ligerous shouted at him as she scraped her claws across his face as she flattened her ears to her head and growled.

"Please don't hurt each other!" said a soft, but firm voice. Arrow went over to Ligerous and helped her up.

"Thanks," Ligerous said and then she punched Knockout knocking him cold.

"What was that for?" Arrow asked.

"He just tried to _kill_ me, I am **not** taking _any_ chances."


	8. Chapter 7 Scratches and Chips

**Chapter 7**

 _Scratches and chips_

"Ow!" Ligerous whined as she drove the girls back to base.

"Maybe you shouldn't pick fights in the middle of nowhere!" Arrow shouted, still angry that Ligerous had gotten found by a Con and endangered the girls' lives.

"He shot first," she complained, "plus, it is not my fault that the girls had to hide because we were being attacked. Look, Arrow, I will explain this to Optimus, and it will all be fine."

"How are you going to explain why we have the unconscious body of a _Decepticon_?" Arrow insisted.

"I told you that we didn't have to bring it!"

"So you expect me to leave one that once worked with me to rust?"

"No, the Cons would have found him."

"Or the humans."

"They would be afraid of him, but I _am_ glad that you decided to bring him because that means that we can get as much information about the Cons as we want and need."

They neared the intersection before the base and Arrow stopped and turned on her blinker. "Arrow, there is no one here. Please don't use a blinker. It makes me feel blind," Ligerous complained.

"I am going to use a blinker because we are in a place that wants us to use blinkers," Arrow told her.

"Okay, could you go faster?" Ligerous insisted.

"No, I am going the speed limit."

"The speed limit is a suggestion."

"No Ligerous, it is the limit of how fast you can go."

"Why do I try?"

"Because you think you are right."

"But I **am** right!"

When they finally stopped arguing, they went inside and looked around. The other Autobots weren't at the base.

"Scrap! Arrow, they're doing something fun!" Ligerous said.

"It is not my fault that you miss out because **you** had to get attacked," Arrow said to Ligerous.

"I forgot, you're just a _perfect_ little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You _only_ drove really **slow**."

"I drove the speed limit the whole time! And you were riding my tailpipe the whole time."

"Then I will just have to teach you to drive faster because, obviously, Optimus hasn't."

"We're not supposed to inflict any harm on the inhabitants of this planet!"

"Fine! You deal with it yourself, because unlike you I actually fought and I need to fix my tires. They hurt, do you have anything else to say about my _accident_?" Ligerous asked and when Arrow didn't answer, she went on, "Thank you!" then she walked away.


	9. Chapter 8 Backup

**Chapter 8**

 _Backup_

"Ligerous, Arrow!" a frantic voice called.

"We're here," Arrow answered calmly.

"What are you guys doing? We got here and you are just gone and nowhere to be found," Ligerous asked.

"Being attacked by Tigerlily and Cheetah," Squirrel responded, "and I didn't even mention Scream."

"Scream!" Ligerous said worriedly, "give me ten, I mean if you can."

"We're not dead yet!"

Ligerous rubbed her eyelashes. Then, she wiped black paint onto her face, tied her hair up into a neat bun, and sharpened her claws. Then she grabbed Arrow and started to pull her through the ground bridge.

"Ligerous?" Pepper said.

"What could you possibly **need**?" Ligerous responded.

"My mom needs me and my friends at her house," Pepper answered.

"Fine, come with us, I will deal with it on our way," Ligerous decided then she transformed and opened her door, "get in."

Pepper, Soup, and Margaret got in and Ligerous shut her door. Then she followed Arrow through the ground bridge.

"Call your mother," Ligerous told Pepper.

"Where are we?" Pepper asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognise it. We're in Las Vegas, Nevada," Ligerous responded.

"What a weird place for the Cons to attack," Soup said.

"Yeah, but what is even more weird is that a relic ended up here," Arrow cut in.

"Good point, Arrow," Ligerous acknowledged her, "Maybe it was Wolf's idea. It's just so dumb and it's a Con relic. I just don't understand why Optimus would go after something so pointless."

"Maybe it does something that he fears," Pepper wondered aloud.

"Trust me, if he has anything to fear, it's probably me angry. Is your 'parent' coming?" Ligerous asked.

"Yes, she said she would meet us at the airport," Pepper answered.

"Call her back and tell her to sto-" they arrived at the airport and saw that a car was flipped over and someone was looming over it, "Scrap! Get out, **NOW**!" Ligerous said before transforming and hissing at the attacker, "Who are you? And whoever you are get away from that human!"

"Ligerous!", it said before turning around.

"Starscream, of course. I knew it was you because I could hear the poor, unfortunate stars screaming at you, probably because of your ugly paint job."

"There is nothing wrong with it!"

"Oh, there is only everything wrong with it," she said before realizing that he was holding a human, "put the little human down. This is our fight, even though they are making it harder."

"Fine," he said, then he put the human down. Then, he pointed his arm at it and prepared to shoot. Ligerous tripped him and pulled his arm around his back and pushed it up until he screamed in pain. She then scraped her claws down his spine, causing him to leak Energon.

"You have no idea what is coming," he said between gulps of air.

"I didn't know that you talked to yourself out loud," Ligerous answered. Then, without warning, Starscream grabbed the arm that was holding her down and flipped her over his head, sending her to the ground on her back.

She immediately jumped up and looked ahead. Something was approaching them, swiftly. Ligerous allowed a low growl to form in her throat. The objects were human children, but they were no longer human, they were metal. Metal Children. And they were advancing quickly.

"You're a monster."

"And you are afraid."

"Afraid? I am not afraid. I am sane and angry," she responded.

With every step closer, Ligerous noticed something new about the metal children. They had glaring red eyes and looked as if they were starved. She felt pity for them, like a growing pain. She couldn't stand it so she turned away and ran. She ran until she was close enough to leap squarely onto Cheetah's back. She bit down on his neck until he went limp in her jaws, then, in his ear, she whispered, "I'll remember to tell the others that you're dead, _partner_."


	10. Chapter 9 An Unnecessary Death

**Chapter 9**

 _An Unnecessary Death_

"Ligerous! Look out!" Ligerous turned to see that the children were getting closer.

"We cannot hurt them! I mean look at them, they're just babies!" Ligerous pointed out. She swiveled her ears back and let out a loud growl and hissed. The Metal Children didn't turn back.

"They're alive," Arrow said, "because they never died," she responded when the others gave her a confused look.

"So, they were buried alive?" Ligerous asked.

"Yes, and if we hurry we may be able to save them."

"How, with our claws?" Squirrel asked.

"Exactly," Arrow responded, then she, Squirrel, Ligerous, and Zompig transformed and attacked the Metal Children, carefully pulling the thin layer of metal off of them. Underneath the thin layer of metal lay the scared and worried face of a starved child.

"You saved me?" one of the children asked Zompig.

"Why wouldn't I?" she answered.

"Because we aren't like you and we are just weak little soft things that get in your way," they answered.

"Who told you that?" Ligerous chimed in as she scraped the metal off another child.

"The one that looks like you, but more….I don't know, mature," they answered her.

"Did she ever express her hate for someone by the name of Ligerous all the time?"

"Yes, all of the time."

"That is my sister Tigerlily and I am Ligerous," she said before turning around, "Hey, what exactly were you guys looking for?"

"A relic, supposedly it is supposed to look like a stick with a ball on the end," Arrow answered.

"I think that they distracted us using these children because they have it," Ligerous said and the others gradually turned around to see.

"Optimus? What does the scepter thingy do?" she asked.

"It inflicts the death that the user wants onto the one who is at the end of the stick," he answered.

"Okay. What do I do when it is pointed at me?" she asked again.

"You try to either get out of its way or in the worst cases, break it."

"I'm going with the second one, I don't recognize the attacker."

"I do," Arrow said, "That is Lockjaw. He isn't smart or fast and he is weakest on his left side just right above the waist. And he was the dumbest partner that I ever had to deal with."

"Dang it, Arrow! I never get to break something and get away with it, and why does he look so rusty?"

"Because he is!"

"I didn't think that we could rust anymore."

"He can."

"Then, he is thin-skinned. We can use it against him, but, hopefully he is thick-headed."

"Trust me, he is."

Ligerous reared up onto her back legs and swatted at Lockjaw twice, then, she turned to see that Arrow was gone and that so were all of the other Autobots. She sighed and ran towards a tree. In the corner of her eye, she saw a passenger plane coming near to land at the airport.

"I've never seen them," she signaled with her tail, "before. You couldn't deal with me yourselves?"

Her attackers exchanged confused glances and Ligerous understood. The plane wasn't a Con. It was a plane for the transport of humans. Deep in her spark she knew that she couldn't let the humans just die, but she knew that she wasn't strong enough to stop it herself.

"Arrow! I need as many of you guys as possible. I cannot let any humans die today."

Then, something grazed her ear and she transformed out of her cat form, growling, as she swept her leg under Lockjaw's, making him fall to the ground. She clawed down his arm and he released the object, grabbing his wrist in pain. Ligerous grabbed the relic and ran towards the airport.

"Stop right there," someone said, but Ligerous ran on shooting back at them. On the other side of the runway for the airport, a ground bridge opened up and out came the others; Arrow, Bee, Zompig, Squirrel, and Optimus. The plane's landing gear came out and it slowly neared closer to the ground.

Arrow lifted her nose and sniffed the air, "A bomb. They put out a bomb. It's a trap."

"There are no humans on the plane," Optimus said.

"You're wrong," Ligerous said, "there are two passengers on the plane. They are going to destroy the directions to the Allspark."

She leaped onto the plane's wing when it was close enough and ripped the door open, and, sure enough, inside were Pepper and her mother bound in knotts. Ligerous grabbed Pepper by one of the ropes and leaped down to set her down on the ground. Then when she turned back to get Pepper's mother, the plane lost all lift and crashed hard onto the ground.

"No!" Pepper screamed and tried to get around Ligerous to get a better look.

"Pepper, stop. It'll only cause you more pain," Ligerous whispered softly into her ear and then she got up to see if there was any chance that Pepper's mother was alive even though she already knew the answer. Ligerous dug through the wreckage until she saw the shriveled body of Pepper's mother. "Pepper, come here," she said and she gently pulled the girl's mother out and set her down.

"Pepper," coughed her mother, "fulfill your prophecy, for Ligerous and for me."

"Please don't go!" Pepper pleaded.

"I am sorry, but it is time to let go. Remember that I love you. You are in the best hands that I could put you in and I will always be there for you even when I seem far away," the color in her eyes faded and she went limp.

Then, Ligerous and Arrow felt something that the others couldn't, fear.

"What is wrong?" Arrow asked.

"The bomb?!" Squirrel said.

"It is a proximity bomb and it won't go off unless we are within a certain proximity of it, giving it its name," Ligerous said.

"The only thing is that we don't know where it is," Arrow said.

"It's close," Ligerous listened to the still air. "Let's think, if I were a Con's prox bomb, where would I be?"

"At the end of the runway so that when the plane came if it was successful at landing then what was supposed to die would still die," Arrow said.

"Pepper, I have something for you," Ligerous said, then she transformed into her car-form and opened her backdoor. Pepper stepped forewards carefully and removed a crudely wrapped box. Slowly she opened it wondering what Ligerous would give her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"An Energon shooter and I believe that it is your turn to blow something up."

"What?"

"The bomb, silly. It's right in front of you."

"Won't the explosion hurt us?"

"If there is one thing that is scrappy about Cons it is their technology."

"For my mom," she said and she shot the bomb.


	11. Chapter 10 The Broken Arrow

**Chapter 10**

 _The Broken Arrow_

Ligerous buried Cheetah under a tree that she had stripped the bark of and carved his name into. Then, she layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep. She awoke to a frightening scent.

"Fire!" she screamed as she leaped around with her back arched.

"Ligerous it's fine. It is my fire," Pepper, who was sitting right next to it, said.

"Fire is bad!"

"Fire is warm."

"Fire makes us blow up!"

"It is a controlled fire."

"So now it is okay to start fires in the middle of our bases?"

"Ligerous, no one is being hurt by Pepper's little fire," Optimus told her.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be the cautious one?"

"I am cautious."

"Why can't you be cool like you used to be?"

Ligerous stormed out and lay down near the door. 'Why me?' she thought as she searched the sky. Pepper came out and sat next to Ligerous.

"What did you mean?"

"Well, once upon a time, Optimus wasn't a Prime and he was naive and cool, like me, and Cheetah and I just happened to stop by and by accident we…met."

"So if he wasn't Optimus Prime then was he just Optimus?"

"Our world doesn't work the way yours does. He was Orion Pax. He knew nothing about his own city and he just stayed inside the library until we met him. Then, he met Megatronus and everything changed. I lost my first life and he followed Megatronus wherever he went. The day that Megatronus went before the Cybertronian council everything that I had ever known about the shy librarian was proven wrong. They chose him to be a Prime and in exchange for protection I wrote the Cybertronian code of war."

"Ligerous, you miss Cheetah. I can tell because I have never seen the pain that is in your eyes there before."

"You're right, but he is dead now and if there is one thing that I can't do it is bringing back the dead."

"You'll see him again."

'Yeah, when I'm dead,' she thought. Ligerous wrapped her tail around Pepper and closed her eyes. She knew that going out there was no use because once she was asleep someone would carry her back in to keep her from rusting. She shivered at the thought of her close encounter with death earlier that day.

"Ligerous, come inside with me," Pepper said and Ligerous arose.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Optimus is saying something."

"Like I haven't had enough of what he has to say today."

"It's not about today it is about tomorrow."

When Pepper said that Ligerous got up and with heavy paws she walked inside.

"Ligerous," Optimus nodded to her when she walked in. "We need to retrieve the Allspark and soon. It may be in grave danger."

"Well, where is it?" Ligerous asked Pepper, impatiently.

"All I know is that part of the answer is in Athens, Greece."

"So, tomorrow we go to Athens, Greece."

"There is more to it than just going to Athens, Ligerous." Optimus began. "You are with Pepper, Arrow with Soup, and Squirrel, you are with Margaret. Zompig you will work the ground bridge, and I will take care of the Cons. This is Operation Prime."

"Wait, an operation? Does that mean that we are going to have code names?" Arrow asked.

"If you wish it so."

"Arrow; 'Doll', Zompig; 'Toxinator', Pepper; 'Chosen Map', Soup; 'Lucky Charm', Margaret; 'Blossoming Rose', Squirrel; 'Jumpy', Optimus; 'Obvious', and I will be; 'Kitten'. Any objections?" Ligerous said and when no one said anything she moved on. "Everyone will rest except for me because I just did."

She went and layed down next to Arrow her ears pricked and her eyes alert as she waited for the next day.

When it finally arrived she got up and prodded the others awake. When they were all awake she stood in front of them. "Today is the day. We must know that no matter how hard we try pain and death will find us, we are going to find what we need and some will die. Let's go."

They went through the ground bridge and Ligerous felt afraid as if what she was doing was the wrong thing and that someone close to her wasn't safe. She inched closer to Pepper, as if to protect her from the unknown danger, and walked ahead with the group ready to attack. Something flew over their heads and landed not far from Squirrel.

"Great," Ligerous said.

"Where are you going?" it asked.

"Nowhere of your concern, so, just scuttle along, Scream."

"I am not leaving until either the one is dead or in our hands."

"Too bad, because I am not going to let you take anything else from me."

"I am afraid you have no choice," another voice said from behind them and Arrow prepared to attack.

"I didn't think you'd show up seeing that Squirrel and I are here."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"There is nothing to tell them."

"There is everything but nothing to tell them, like that you are allergic to our kind."

"You speak of nonsense."

"Do I?"

"Megatron," another new voice said.

"It is about time."

"Please be quiet," he said to her then he attacked Megatron and Ligerous ran after Pepper.

She lead Ligerous to a large wall. "Read this," she told Ligerous.

"It says North 39 degrees 1' and 39.82", then West 94 degrees 27' and 7.99". They're coordinates," she said.

"Let's go," Pepper said.

"Get me a bridge," Ligerous said to Zompig and not far after a ground bridge opened up in front of them. "Let's go!" she said to the others and they rushed towards the ground bridge.

"Ligerous!" Arrow yelled and Ligerous turned around to see that Arrow had been shot.

"Arrow?!" Ligerous felt as if all of her joy and happiness had been ripped out and replaced with anger, fear, and sadness. She looked up and stared straight into the killer's very spark. "I swear that I will rip you apart until you feel the pain that I feel now. By the time that you feel that, you will be struggling to stay alive and everything you ever knew will be gone, forever because you've taken all of my joy and broken it into tiny little pieces, so small that nothing could find it, anywhere."


	12. Chapter 11 The Other Side of Light

**Chapter 11**

 _The Other Side of Light_

"Ligerous," Squirrel lightly set her hand on Ligerous's shoulder, "it's time to go."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," Ligerous said.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"That's your problem."

"No it's yours. If you didn't have to get revenge then your life would be a lot easier."

"I practically raised Arrow, I need revenge, and so does she."

"Arrow wouldn't like this."

"And that is why she is dead now."

"Ligerous, he isn't worth it," Pepper said from behind her.

Ligerous looked at Pepper and knew that she was right, Starscream wasn't worth dying to kill. She knew that he wanted to hurt her, but he had meant to kill her not Arrow and he was happy that it had ended this way because he had caused Ligerous more pain by killing Arrow than by killing her. He also knew that this wasn't the last of Ligerous and that she would be back for him.

"You'd better watch your back, because when you aren't looking I am going to finish you, just as you have done to me," Ligerous said then she turned around and began walking forewards then she spun back around and punched Starscream so hard that he fell to the ground. Squirrel dragged her away and to the ground bridge.

"How was it?" Zompig asked when they were in the base.

"It was very uninteresting and you shouldn't ask me if anything is wrong because that would be asking for trouble, wouldn't it?" Ligerous said to her.

"Arrow joined the Allspark today," Squirrel explained.

Ligerous lay next to Arrow's body with her tail wrapped neatly around her. "Oh Arrow, I already miss you," she whispered.

"Ligerous," Arrow said so quietly that Ligerous had trouble making it out, "remember that I will always with you and to continue to fight for what is right."

"I don't know what is right anymore. Everything is mixed up and blended together."

"You will know when the time comes."

Arrow faded and Ligerous felt something that she couldn't explain. She felt like Arrow's death was the other Autobots' faults. 'Optimus hadn't showed up on time and Squirrel should have been paying attention,' she thought to herself. 'Arrow should have known that I have nine lives and that she didn't need to save me.' Ligerous knew that she could have fought and payed attention and that Arrow was just trying to do what she knew was best, but she didn't feel that way, she felt sadness and hatred. 'They should have let me finish him off then and there.'

Everything that Ligerous thought was clouded by her pain and anger, until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Ligerous, are you okay?" Squirrel asked.

"Do you think I am okay? I mean, I just lost my last living friend and you expect me to be okay? Are you even sad at all?"

"Well, I didn't know her as well as you did-"

"So that is your excuse? You didn't know her very well? Is that why you didn't even try to save her? I am sick of you. Don't expect me back and don't follow me, either."

"She'll be back," Squirrel reassured Pepper after Ligerous had left. She went to the place that she had buried Cheetah and lay down.

"I can't go back, I'd just kill them all. I know that they don't understand and that they don't know, but I just...I thought that they would care more, but they don't know what it feels like to die, especially like this. I feel like I've been torn apart from the inside and no one cares," she said looking up at the sky.

"Maybe they just can't see your wounds."

"Pepper, I said not to follow me."

"I know how you feel. You feel like you have to hide from every shadow because at any second something will jump out of one of them. You feel alone and lost. I feel scared, alone and lost."

"The only thing that I feel now is anger, and you'll only hold me back."

"What happened to you?"

"I found out that once you enter the real world everything seems so much bigger than you."

"And I found out that you are lost."

"I will never be lost."

"You're just going to leave me behind like every other partner that you have had."

"Only to protect you."

"You just want me out of your way."

"The only reason that I want you outta my way is so that I don't hurt you. I regret killing Cheetah and my other partners."

"You killed your other partners?"

"Only to protect myself. The difference between them and Cheetah is that I grew up with Cheetah and I loved him."

"Losing people that are close to you that you love is part of war."

"If I lost you I don't know what I'd do. I'd never see you again and you wouldn't be in the Allspark either."

"Yes I would, as a memory living inside your spark."

"I have to leave, you know that."

"I wish there was another way."

"Be careful what you wish for, besides if I stayed I would probably die. There would be no way."

"You'll find a way."

"Pepper, don't tell the others anything."

"Okay."

Pepper left and Ligerous set out towards an abandoned Energon mine, she would stay there, over the night, and then leave first thing in the morning. Even though she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep, she closed her eyes.

The following morning, Ligerous woke up and lay down to where she could see the Autobots' base but they couldn't see her. Then she couldn't see anything.

"I see that you have started hiding from your own team."

"Leave me be, we all know that you have no place in life, Starscream."

"I've never seen you so angry."

"I don't need them, they don't know what it is like because they don't care, and nor do you."

"They don't know."

"Know what, that I lost a life?"

"Precisely."

"Why aren't I beating the scrap out of you?"

"I am the one who did this to you."

"You feel bad! You're trying to bribe me into killing you. It won't work, but while I have a chance I will punch you."

He tried to run away from her, but she was too quick for him. She punched him and he flew away.

"Ligerous?!" she recognized Squirrel's voice.

"Don't expect me to stay."

"Are you okay? You've lost another life and you don't look too good."

"I look fine!"

"You don't, you look angry and evil!"

"Well that is what he has made me!"

"You're better than him."

"He destroyed me."

"Ligerous you're making me feel…uncomfortable."

"Now you know what it is like to live in fear. To constantly be looking behind you because one day they will come back for you. To watch where you're going because otherwise someone will step on you. The only reason that I am like this is because of them, because of Starscream and Optimus and Arrow and you, you especially. I should have listened to Caracal the whole time."

"But Caracal was untruthful and didn't know the truth about life."

"What do you know about Caracal? You weren't alive then."

"You told everyone stories."

"Those 'stories' are my opinions."

"Your opinion is valid."

"Caracal is the only reason that Wolf and Singer didn't kill me. I should have never left the Felicas. I should have just stayed away from the library, if no one had known that I existed then this war wouldn't have started."

"You aren't the reason that this war started, you are the reason that we have a chance to end it."

"If there had been no way to end the war then it would have never started."

"You need to be more understanding!"

Ligerous slashed Squirrel with her claws and she screamed. "You have no idea what I understand," she said, then she walked away leaving the young cat dying on the pavement outside the Autobot base. She felt as if she had lifted some of the weight off of her shoulders, but she knew that she wouldn't be happy until both Starscream and Optimus had been killed.

'If I hadn't joined him then Arrow wouldn't have died and if she did I wouldn't be in pain because I hadn't have known her. It is all the fault of me and Cheetah. If we hadn't had to have gone into that city we would have never have had anything to do with this, though I would probably be dead,' she thought to herself.

Ligerous traveled the rest of the day through the city and finally found an old, abandoned, mine and there she layed down and rested for the night.

Ligerous was on Cybertron again and the stars glittered above her head. She looked forwards to see Primus standing in front of her.

"Ligerous, you have given into the hatred. I warned you to be careful. I told you to keep an eye on those close to you, and you still gave way," she said in a soft voice.

"You knew that she was going to die, but you didn't do anything about it," Ligerous responded.

"You must be careful, find your way back to the light."

"I am in the light."

"You're on the other side of light, Ligerous, right now you are no better than the Cons themselves. Don't let the darkness consume you as it has swallowed them."

The image of Primus faded and Ligerous opened her eyes.

"She's right, I am no better than those Cons and I am letting the darkness take control of me, but I have something I need to do right now."


	13. Chapter 12 Ripped Open

**Chapter 12**

 _Ripped Open_

Ligerous headed back towards the factory where the Autobots were with only one thing on her mind, and that was to kill Optimus and Starscream. When she got there she went straight in and saw that all of the Autobots were there.

"I need something of yours," she said to Optimus.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Your head," she hissed before jumping upon him and sinking her teeth and claws into his back. Something pulled her off and she spun around to see that it was Bumblebee. "Didn't you hear what I do with my partners that get in my way?" she asked him and he shook his head. "I kill them."

"Ligerous, stop!" Squirrel said running towards Ligerous.

"Squirrel, must you be so annoying? You know that you're just another for me to crush, if I were you I'd move and let me take care of the dumb little bug," Ligerous growled.

"Ligerous! Don't leave me behind!" Pepper said.

"Not unless you leave me. Now stay out of my way or we can say that you wouldn't be able to move again," then she launched herself at Bumblebee and she dug her claws into him until someone pulled her off. She kicked her legs back at whoever was restraining her and fell to the ground, growling and hissing.

Tail lashing she ran away. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to get away. Away from her fears, away from her family.

She felt lost, just as Pepper had said she was. She had to find her way out of the painful maze. Every step that she took felt someone was stabbing and pulling at her spark. She gazed at the sky and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm lost," she said to herself. "I've lost everything. I lost any chance that I had of surviving, I lost those around me, and I've lost the rest of my life. I have to stop trying because I can't hold on forever. It'll kill me, I can't keep running from myself."

"You must find your way back into the light before you get yourself killed," a familiar voice said.

"How?" Ligerous insisted. "How, do you want me to find my way back?"

"You must trust me and the Allspark. Ligerous, you must trust yourself."

"I regret everything."

"Regret will only cause you more pain."

"Primus, I need to talk to Cheetah."

"He's been waiting to talk to you."

"Why didn't he?"

"You weren't ready."

"Ligerous, you're afraid," another voice said.

"I'm afraid of my anger."

"You know that I haven't left your side for one step."

"Why didn't you go to the Allspark?"

"I'm not truly Cybertronian, but you are."

"It's hard having nine lives and a prophecy."

"You're special."

"We should have never disobeyed Caracal's commands."

"It was meant to happen, Ligerous, you are on your eighth life. Once you lose this one you are to become a Prime."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll try not to die."

"I know that you are afraid."

"It's a lot of responsibility, and power. If I mess up, my people will die."

"It is a risk you have to take."

"It is also one that I don't want to take."

"You must decide that you are worthy."

"Is this a sign that Optimus's time is coming soon."

"Yes he will join the ranks of the Allspark soon."

"I feel very young and inexperienced."

"You have experience in something they will only get to experience once."

"Dying?"

"Exactly, you know what it is like to die and to lose someone to death."

"So, because I know about the pain of death I'll make a good leader?"

"Even when you attacked them, the Autobots trusted you. They believe that you are going to save them. Ligeorus, Leopard was always close to the Allspark he named you after a liger because they told him to. You are just like a liger also, you are proud and strong and your spark never stops growing, you grow attached to others without even knowing it. You must be careful, it can hurt you in ways that you never would have guessed existed."

"So, love will kill me?"

"Love may kill you, if I told you what was to happen, then, worse things would happen."

"I would have never know that it was so dangerous," she said looking at him.

"I know that you regret killing me, but everything will be better soon."

"I miss you."

"And I you."

"The one thing I can't do is the one thing that I want to do."

"Even if you could you wouldn't because you need me to be dead, otherwise no one would guide you."

"What about Arrow?"

"You would bring her back, wouldn't you?"

"Not before you."

"I don't know."

"Maybe you do."

"Yeah, I do know, but I'm not telling you."

"Yeah, you will."

"On my dead body."

"Hey genius, you're already dead."

"Oh, yeah, I wish I wasn't."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Why?"

"The only way that you could be alive is if you never met me."

"Maybe I just want to be alive."

"I'll punch you and we can see if you feel pain, then, we can see if you're living or dead."

"Anyone would know that I am dead."

"If they could see you."

"I'm not exactly invisible."

"Yeah, you're just hiding from everyone."

" **You** need to stop hiding, go now, they will help you."

Just as Cheetah had told her, she went back to the Autobots and never had she been so uncertain of him. She was risking her life going back, but it was a risk that she had to take. She wouldn't let them kill her.

She calmly snuck in and slunk through the shadows.

"What if she comes back?" Ligerous heard Soup's uncertain voice ask.

"She wouldn't dare come back!" Squirrel answered.

"I hope she does, she seemed sick," Pepper said, worried.

"When someone is that sick they just die," Squirrel answered and Ligerous was hit with surprise.

"She won't die."

"Pepper's right, I won't die, but I do need your help," Ligerous said stepping into the light so that they could see her. Squirrel leaped around and arched her back.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I? You'll die on your own."

"You are my friend."

"Just a little bit ago I was your enemy."

"We can't forget that you wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for me."

"The past is behind us."

"Then you shouldn't care about 'just a little bit ago'."

"You tried to kill us."

"Things are going to happen."

"So, we should just forget about it."

"I knew he was wrong about you," Ligerous took one last look at Squirrel, then ran outside. Then, almost ran into Bumblebee. "Watch where you are going."

He looked at her, obviously confused. She looked at him.

'He is your partner,' a voice in her head said.

"I'm so sorry," she said to him. "I want to undo everything."

She turned and left.

"I was right," Cheetah's voice said.

"Yeah, a little," she answered.

"Things don't always go as planned."

"I found that out."

"You can't go on like this forever, I must go now though."

"Why?"

"Someone is coming."

Within a few seconds, Ligerous was surrounded by the Autobots. All of them looked uncertain, except for Squirrel, who looked angry.

"I won't hurt you," Ligerous said her voice strong as if Primus were standing next to her.

"We're not so certain," Squirrel answered.

"I won't let you kill me."

"You're going to have to."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"And nor are we of you."

"I can't let you hurt me."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I give up," Ligerous said, then, she threw herself up onto a branch over her head.

"Don't let her get away!" Squirrel said enraged.

Ligerous ran to the end of branch and jumped off, onto the cold, hard ground. Her feet collapsed beneath her and she forced herself back up. Then, she transformed into her cat form racing away only to look back and see that she was being trailed by Bumblebee.

She knew that she couldn't outrun the scout. She skidded to a stop and turned around. Then, she changed into her standing-form and dug her claws into her chest above her spark chamber and ripped it open and closed her eyes.

She felt liquid rolling down her sides as she fell to the ground dead.


	14. Chapter 13 Unseen

**Chapter 13**

 _Unseen_

She opened her eyes and saw Cheetah standing in front of her.

"You did what you had to do," he said when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"What now?" she asked him.

"You aren't dead, so you aren't joining the Allspark, so you are stuck like me until Optimus is dead."

"So I can communicate with them still?"

"Only those who think of you often."

"How do I know."

"You'll be able to feel it."

"What does it feel like?"

"It is different for everyone."

"Do you think it might feel like you're being called for something?"

"Maybe."

"Follow me."

She lead him through the Autobot base's door and into a main room to find Bumblebee grieving.

"What are you doing?!" she blurted out, startling him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He looked at her wide-eyed and scared as he fumbled around and grabbed a crowbar.

"Ah! Stop, I'm already dead."

This only confused him more. Then, he swung at her head and she ducked. She reached up and grabbed the bar, causing him to let go.

"Just calm down and follow me."

He did as she said and she lead him to where she had buried Cheetah.

"See, not so bad."

He looked at her with something in his eyes that she hadn't been expecting, respect.

Before she could react something hit the ground. She turned to see what it was and she was surprised to see that Optimus the leader had followed them.

"Ligerous," he said in awe. "You're dead."

"Anything else?"

"But how are you here?"

"I haven't lost my last life."

"Why aren't you alive then?"

"Because you are."

"So when I die, you will-"

"I will be Prime and your successor."

"Bee, come on, before someone misses us."

With one glance back at Ligerous, Bee followed.

"Ooooo," someone said from behind Ligerous.

"Cheetah, I know it is you," she said and Cheetah came out from behind a tree. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to scare you."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"That is not true."

"Okay, maybe I am afraid of losing friends."

"Not maybe, you are."

"Fine, I am."

They sat there for a while, then, out of nowhere Megatron landed right in front of them.

"Watch where you're going, you big hunk of scraps!" Ligerous yelled, but when he didn't answer she smiled.

"He can't hear us," Cheetah said.

"Hey, scrap heap!"

"Big nose!"

"I wonder why the scraplets haven't gotten you."

"Because he's rotten."

"Let's follow him."

"Good idea!"

"Fire-butt!"

"This is boring!"

"Yeah, it is more fun if they can hear what you're saying, and I ran out of insults."

"I've still got more."

"Whatever, why is he here? We need to tell the others."

"We can't!"

"You can't, I will."

"Stop it is more dangerous if you do."

"Who could it-"

"Megatron!" Optimus said. Ligerous hadn't noticed that they were in the Autobot's base.

"You have lost," the other bots came out of the shadows when they heard Megatron's voice.

"You cannot beat us."

"Yes I can, you don't have your pesky little cat to beat me, now that she is dead."

"What is he talking about?" Ligerous asked Cheetah.

"You were the reason that they didn't all die, you have good fighting skills," Cheetah answered.

Ligerous leaped forward and tried to bite down on Megatron's leg, but she couldn't close her jaws.

"Ligerous, he can't see you so he can't feel you."

"Why?"

"You are dead."

Ligerous helplessly watched as the two leaders fought. At the same time they both threw a killing punch at the other and both fell to the ground. Ligerous ran outside, followed by Cheetah.

"They killed each other."

"You are the leader now."

"I didn't think that he would go out like that."

"Go comfort your people."

Ligerous nodded and went inside.

"Ligerous?" Squirrel said when she saw Ligerous.

"Our leader has fallen," Ligerous said. "The Allspark has chosen me to lead you."

"You look amazing," Pepper said.

"Thank you."

"Who are you now?"

"I will always be Ligerous."

"Ligerous Prime."

Ligerous bowed her head to her people. She felt Cheetah's presence near her.

"Thank you, Cheetah."


	15. Chapter 14 The Unfinished Quest

**Chapter 14**

 _The Unfinished Quest_

Ligerous was now the leader of the Autobots and she knew what had to be done next. They were to find the Allspark and return to Cybertron.

"Pepper, we thank you for helping us. I know where the Allspark is now," Ligerous said to Pepper. "You will always be remembered and honored on Cybertron for helping save us."

"Thank you," she responded.

"You, Soup, and Margaret may live normal lives now."

"I will remember you."

Ligerous nodded to Pepper and she and her friends left.

"We must now finish Operation Prime," she said and they left the old abandoned factory for the last time to fulfill the unfinished quest.

For hours the Autobots followed Ligerous, until, she stopped.

"We need to dig here," she said to them and they got down and began digging through the dirt. Finally, they reached something that was shining brightly.


	16. Chapter 15 The Last Time

**Chapter 15**

 _The Last Time_

The last time that Ligerous ever communicated with Pepper was right before she left earth to go to Cybertron. She sent a letter that read:

Here comes goodbye, as my last life is here, but there is nothing to fear.

I will return to protect your children and theirs, I am your guardian, Pepper, and I am willing to be theirs also. I have learned what I needed and now it is time for me to go back to my home,

May you have peace on your planet.

Goodbye Pepper,

I will always remember you and there will be stories about your bravery told on our planet,

Enjoy the rest of your life peacefully,

From,

Ligerous

Once Pepper got it she ran straight to the factory in tears. She had never thought that that day would come, she had only hoped that she might have gotten to stay with her guardian.

"Thank you Ligerous, you were like a sister to me," Pepper said as Ligerous left.

"If only I could have a sister as great as you," Ligerous responded.

"Tigerlily will change."

"I wish she would, but when people are like that they don't change."

"I was like that, until I met you."

"She wasn't like that until she met me, besides, who needs Tigerlily when they have a friend like you?"

"You do, you need to go and talk to her."

"I'll be back," Ligerous said to the other Autobots, then, she went outside and looked around.

"Ligerous," said a voice from behind her.

"Tigerlily?!" Ligerous said after turning around to see that her sister was on the verge of death.

"It's fine, he knew that you found it and so he left me here to die."

"I can help you."

"No, look, Ligerous, I'm sorry that I ever doubted you and that I left you behind, I guess I wasn't being a good sister, but I want you to forgive me."

"I can't think of why I wouldn't."

"I want you to know that Starscream did this to me."

"He does these kinds of things."

The color in Tigerlily's eyes faded as she let her breath out and went limp.

"Thank you, Tigerlily," Ligerous said as tears rolled down her face and she picked up her sister's dead body. She had lost a lot in the last two years, but in that day she had lost more than any other day. She lost her sister and her best friend.


	17. Epilogue 30 Earth Years Later

**Epilogue**

 _30 Earth Years Later_

Ligerous and her two children stand waiting near the space bridge. Ligerous had promised that she would return to Earth to meet Pepper's children.

Humm and Purr wait impatiently as Squirrel opens the ground bridge and they step through to end up in the old abandoned factory that had once been the Autobot's base. In front of them stood Pepper, who held a young child, and another two children.

"I promised you I'd come back," Ligerous said.

"I came back every day and waited for you. My husband even came with me once," Pepper said then a man stepped out and put his hand on Pepper's shoulder.

"This is Humm and this is Purr," Ligerous said introducing her children.

"These are Mark, Alexander, and Emma, my children, and this is my husband, Levi."

"Ligerous, is she really the great hero Pepper?" Humm asked Ligerous.

"Yes," Ligerous answered patiently.

"I always thought that she would be taller," Purr said.

"She is perfect just the way she is," Ligerous said to her children.

"Mom, this is Ligerous, your guardian?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Mark," Pepper answered.

"What happened to Margaret and Soup?" Ligerous asked.

"Margaret died from wound infections, and Soup got married and had children," Pepper said.

"I'm happy life has worked out well for you," Ligerous said.

"Ligerous, he came back, again," Squirrel said to her.

"Keep in touch," Ligerous said to Pepper and her family.

"We will," Pepper said then she and her family waved to Ligerous and her children, as they went through the space bridge, back to their planet, their home. When they got back Ligerous smiled to see that Bumblebee was there. She, Humm, Purr, and Bee went home. When they were back home Ligerous grabbed Bee's hand and kissed him on the cheek. She, her family, and her people lived on Cybertron peacefully, and that was all that Ligerous needed to know, for then.


End file.
